Episode 21 - B Team Best Team
Opening Text "If you're into things...You've come to the right place. But not stuff. Stuff is so 2017. Besides...Things includes the following: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Nevermind that stuff also offers all that...We're all about things now. It's time to accept that. This is Episode 21...Of... Dragons and Things." When Last We Met "The heroes, lead by Flin the morally ambiguous deep gnome, are making their way through the Forgotten Ways to the Derro stronghold known as the Court of Madness in hopes of completing a vital mission. However, elsewhere in the Darklands, their friends race to stop them before they make a terrible mistake. Both groups have suffered greatly in these hostile lands below the Earth. In fact, the first victim has already been claimed, Celestia, cleric of Arrander. Never to feel the warmth of the sun again after you were all attacked by horrors with long, crushing tentacles. '' ''You have all been following a mad dark elf who claims to know where your friends are and has Quigley’s sword as proof, but given his apparent insanity you are beginning to doubt him more and more. He presses ever onward, occasionally muttering to the bat that flutters about his head whom he calls Creech. He holds long, whispered debates with this creature, and from the sounds of it often defers to the creature’s judgement, if indeed he has some communion with it at all and isn’t simply talking to himself. Given his demonstration of strange powers thus far, either option is likely. After the battle, that claimed Celestia's life, you pressed on at Addla’s insistence. No time to mourn the dead, though you did gather Celestia’s holy symbol and weapon to return to the church so that she can be properly remembered. Most of her other belongings were destroyed in the blast of eldritch flame that Addla used to incinerate the creature still clinging to her lifeless body. '' ''Addla: Oh yes, and then Addla took her ashes. Jim: It has been a full day of since then. You slept as best you could in this hostile land and whether through Addla’s careful guidance or sheer blind luck you made it through the night without any danger. It is during this following day that you come upon the site of recent violence. You find 3 desiccated bodies of gray skinned dwarves. They are shriveled and bloodless, though there is blood everywhere else on the battlefield. It’s as though someone drained every drop from these three bodies until there was none left, and then splashed it around the scene with wild abandon. One of the bodies appears to have been picked over, stripped of equipment, while the other ones still bear weapons, armor, and gear. Addla, you recognize a duergar slaver crew when you see one, even a dead one. Perhaps this is the very crew the… abomination… was freed from. In either case, this bears investigation. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim Jam reads the prizes as Twister Glee * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Paizo – Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Players Guide – Pocket Edition Trivia This was the second episode in the B-Team story arc of Dragons and Things Season 1. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things - B-Team Episodes Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - B-Team Episodes Category:Clairet Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Savene Episodes - Dragons and Things